The Best Part of Me is Always You
by iljert
Summary: This is an AU story. Chikane is a fashion icon; Himeko is the helpless person chosen to replace the photographer before her. The pay is good but so is her boss.
1. Chapter One : Opening

No beta and uh, I will look it over for mistakes but please, just read (( because my grammar is horrible and English isn't as easy as French - and I have no idea of the workings of a fashion company so I'm just relying on imagination. Besides, this is my first story. :-) ))

^^ Review ! :*

_**The Best Part of Me is Always You**_

_**Chapter One : **Opening_

"No, no, no….this won't do, the shirt colour won't complement the scarve or pants." A tall, dark-haired woman said as she reviewed through the folder for the template of the magazine.

People were all over the place, doing different jobs to make the photo shoot a success. The woman, Himemiya Chikane, grimaced at the stick-like figures and the dispassionate expressions of the models, who were lined up against a white background. She sighed, the headache behind her eyes pounded with the beat of her heart.

_Where are the hidden jewels hiding now-a-days?_ She wondered, wondering where their scheduled photographer was because he certainly wasn't behind the camera. Chikane hailed an assistant, asking for an immediate replacement off the streets. Now was not the day to waste time and budget money because of their photographer getting sick.

The assistant nodded before running off to find a decent looking person who knew how to handle a camera - which was probably (( or most likely )) everyone. Chikane checked her silver watch; 12:13 PM. Fate was spiralling out of control with the way things weren't going as planned, Chikane mused.

After waiting and preparing the models in stylish clothing, her assistant came bursting through the doors and heading her way with a vice-like grip on a petite woman's arm. Chikane's brows raised in curiosity, what an interesting looking person.

"Hello, thank you for agreeing to take pictures of the models." She said smoothly, holding out her hand in greeting. The woman, long golden-spun hair was in a french braid, gave a warm smile.

"It's no problem, really. I have free time anyways." The woman said hesitatingly before retreating into the shy shell of hers. Chikane had to smile at the woman for trying, not many people were willing to do this because of the fear of messing up and getting the wrong angles but she seemed confident enough to stand against expectation.

"I'm Himemiya Chikane and you are?" _I might as well get to know the lady before working with her,_ Chikane thought in brief amusement.

"Kurusugawa Himeko," the woman smiled brightly at her, amethyst eyes twinkling like the surface of a body of water when it was sunny out.

Chikane nodded then leaded Himeko toward the area where the shoot was set up. The models were socializing with each other before they spotted her and took their assigned places. Chikane shook her head, was she that scary?

"Well, get ready to put that practice for weeks to good use, ladies." She chortled, gesturing for Himeko to go behind the tripod where the camera was.

God, she hoped this woman knew something about how to handle a camera, she looked ditzy and was shy. Not the type that Chikane usually associated herself with - usually it was with a high status society. People who were rich and imfamous and ones that gave her valuable connections.

Himeko gave a small smile before doing as directed and turned serious. Chikane was amused by the sudden change, it was fascinating to see every expression the short woman wore. But it was a disadvantage to people who would take advantage of the fact that Himeko wore her heart on her sleeve and show emotion so easily.

Three hours and a hundred shots later, Chikane called for an end to the photo shoot. Well, Himeko had certainly done her job really well, Chikane appraised. The photos were on a life on their own - and suddenly the models didn't look dull but happy. The light casted on them was with a clarity and a quality that made her wonder how talented Himeko was.

She turned to address the woman, finally noticing her quirky style of dressing. She bit back the chuckle that wanted to erupt from her. "Himeko…you take very good pictures, have you considered doing this as a profession? If so, I would like to hire you because the last photographer was…well, let's just say he could never match up to your quality."

Himeko looked stunned; this was an unexpected twist to help take photos. Chikane silently hoped she would accept, the anxiety that hovered in the atmosphere was making her want to fidgit.

"I will! Thank you so much, Chikane-chan!" The hug was just as unexpected that Chikane had to blink before wrapping her arms around Himeko's waist.

As unusual as it seemed, she never felt more comfortable in her life than she did right now. It was a turning point of confusion - a questioning of why this woman bought up such emotions.

They broke apart awkwardly, neither wanting to admit the warmth they felt.

"So, uh…. want to go take a lunch now? I'm hungry." Himeko said, anything to break the silence that had hung over them moments ago.

"I would love to," that was true; there was an urge within her that needed to spend time with her, no matter how small the moment. They walked along an avenue, enjoying the easy quietness between them.

Chikane wouldn't dare admit it out loud but Himeko was special - she could see that a mile away. The woman was already making her happy then she wondered how she wasn't disturbed by the idea of having feelings for another woman. Especially one that she just met, but that didn't matter as much as the tangible connection between them.

Her heart enjoyed the presence of Himeko, Chikane would soak it up every waking minute if it were possible. But she knew that this was a budding friendship, for now, she would keep her distance.

Well, I hope you like it. :-] Sorry for any mistakes. : P


	2. Chapter Two : A Small Tour

Still apologizing for the grammar and mistakes…..just doing what I learned from English classes. :D I hope you know I don't own Knm. If i did, well…..the rape scene wouldn't have happened. _At all_. 0_o

Thanks to those who have reviewed. And to the person who said nice title and good song. What's the song called? o_0 I got the title from a lyric from _a_ song. :-)

^^ Keep on Reviewing !XD :*

_**The Best Part of Me is Always You**_

_**Chapter Two : **A small tour  
_

"Well….that is debatable, Chikane." Himeko said, taking a scoop of her Napoleon ice cream. "But I wouldn't think of debating against you." She smiled gently, flushed with warmth at the expression on Chikane's face.

"I suppose so, anyways, we have to go back to work. Time isn't gonna stop for us, you know," Chikane tipped her spoon at Himeko.

Himeko nodded. "I know, stopping time would be impossible. Unless you're talking about the earth slowing down, but that's only when strong winds prevail and it's only by a millisecond."

"Very fascinating," Chikane said, an appraising tone in her voice as she leaned forward. Himeko's heart fluttered wildly in her chest.

They just stared at each other, as though the other people weren't there with them and it was only the two of them. A cough from somewhere startled them out of their stupor. Himeko blushed, giving a small grin to Chikane.

"We might as well go, ne Chikane?"

Chikane looked at her bowl, seeing her strawberry ice cream had melted. She pushed it away from her, nodding at Himeko before she grabbed her wallet.

Himeko put a hand to stop Chikane's movements, she was aware of how soft Chikane's skin felt under her touch and the proximity between them. She shook her head at Chikane, "You don't have to pay, Chikane. I'll be happy to."

"Okay, then…"

They left after Himeko paid for their ice cream. Himeko felt as though she was on a date - they didn't act like a couple but the atmosphere was suffocating her with anticipation. She pulled her jacket tighter to her as it didn't even attempt to ward off the chilly winds.

"So...do you like your job?" Himeko asked, genuinely curious of what Chikane thought.

"Yes, I do. It's rewarding at times. And it's fascinating at how everything corresponds to something else. Like….it's not sorely about the magazine itself but the people who represent it; but what it stands for."

Himeko nodded, pacing herself to walk beside Chikane. "That makes sense, after all, it's not all about fashion. But the people who made the clothing, hand-stitched or manufactured, the care that goes into the fabric is certainly wonderful. Especially when it gets displayed by models, that makes it meaningful."

"Interesting view, Himeko," Chikane said.

Himeko looked at the ground, blushing but accepted the compliment. She pulled her jacket closer to herself, wanting to keep the warmth from leaking out and to suppress the urge to take Chikane's hand in hers as they walked.

The silence between them was comfortable and not forced uneasiness. Often associated with awkwardness with a stranger you met not twelve hours ago, but Himeko found herself in a lapse of concentration on balance. She wanted to sway, the muscles in her legs felt weak, like jello. Before she could ask to sit down on a bench a few feet away, Himeko was supported by an arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer to Chikane's side.

"Thanks," Himeko mumbled into the thick jacket Chikane wore, feeling a warmth that worked its way all over her body. Honestly, being this close to Chikane was making her less conscious of her actions and more aware of how sweet her friend/co-worker smelled. It was affecting her more than she could admit. And she wanted to press her nose along the column of Chikane's neck, nuzzle it and lay kisses. But she could only dream, and sighed softly.

A hand rubbed along the length of her forearm, gathering some heat with friction but not nearly enough to stop a chill from running down her spine and goosebumps to erupt alone every surface where her flesh was bare to the cold air.

"I'll show you your work-space, which is in the studio that is connected to our main building where everything goes on to be produced." Chikane chortled, retracting her arm to pull out a white card.

At Himeko's confused look, she elaborated. "It's a status card-not to be lost or played with-since this grants me access to my work and it's also for security purposes…well, it's important with other things, too. You'll get your own in a few days. For now, you're my visitor."

Passing the guard, she took Himeko's hand-noting how clammy it was-and led her towards a door. Opening the entrance, she kept a tight grip on her hand, the corridor was dimly lit and gave Himeko different kind of chills. Not the good kind but it didn't look all too bad.

"Where are we going, Chikane?"

Chikane glanced back for a second, connecting with her gaze. "Not too far, I'm just giving you a preview of the studio. A tour, you can call it." The tall, dark haired woman smiled, winking at Himeko as they passed through another door and into a spacious room with various equipment laying across the concrete floor.

"Ooh," Himeko's jaw dropped a bit at how big the room was. There was tables holding all kinds of cameras, and the floor was littered with fabric. Really good fabric that would cost Himeko a years worth of rent.

They were still holding hands, Himeko noticed with a blush. But she didn't want to point it out and reveled in the momentary peace as she tried to calm her wildly beating heart.

"Anyways, shall we go?" Chikane asked politely, turning half-way to face Himeko, who nodded. "I'll show you my work office now." Tugging on the hand she held, Himeko followed willingly.


End file.
